


【喻史】痕

by YootaXiao



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: “谁叫我这么喜欢你呢。”





	【喻史】痕

**Author's Note:**

> *请勿上升真人  
> *纯属YY，请勿KY  
> *现实向 ，不完全契合，有私设

“谁叫我这么喜欢你呢。”

史森明仰起头看他，喻文波正好低着头，少年人眉眼的张扬桀骜在此刻柔和了很多，史森明抬手贴在喻文波的面颊上，指尖轻轻摩挲狭长上挑的眼尾，喻文波适时眨了眨眼，睫毛轻颤小幅度地撩拨逗弄史森明敏感的指尖，后者好似惊醒一般猛地收回手，却被喻文波眼疾手快地握住，温热从两人肌肤相贴处蔓延开来。  
倏尔睁大的双眼黑白分明，喻文波甚至可以从深咖色的瞳仁中看见自己的倒影，他注视着自己将史森明修长的手指轻轻摁在唇间吻吮，然后看见史森明的瞳孔明显地收缩了一下，他忍不住坏心眼地张嘴轻轻含住史森明的食指，犬牙叼着柔软的指腹小幅度地咬错。满脸无措的男生被迫承受从未有过的体验，直到亲眼看见喻文波注视他的同时缓缓伸出舌头舔舐了一下犬牙间的指尖，一片陌生的酥麻和湿黏顺着指尖娇嫩的肌肤直达天灵盖，如同漫天烟花炸得他有些发晕，激得他被喻文波紧握的手不自觉地颤栗。  
喻文波终于放下了史森明的手，尔后顺势俯下身与他耳鬓厮磨：“喜欢吗，儿子？”刻意压低的气音在末尾略微勾起，好似菟丝子盘上筋脉温柔缠绵地攀紧听话人的心脏——回答他的是略显急促的呼吸声。  
史森明有些招架不住地垂眸，平日自然上翘的唇角不自觉地抿紧，他索性低下头，徒留略显单薄的背脊对着喻文波，然而指尖的温热丝毫没有消散，嚣张跋扈地宣誓自己的存在。史森明怔忪地盯着发红的指腹，用拇指慢慢地搓捻了几下，不甚明显的咬痕触感分明叫他莫名生出几分涩意，然而所有的陌生都抵不过身后人越发直接赤裸的目光。  
未曾完全擦干的濡湿短发还不断坠着亮色，喻文波毫不掩饰地盯着史森明后颈处，正往下滑落的水滴与突起的劲椎擦肩而过，顺着脊梁的线条穿过蝴蝶骨和清晰的肋骨，然后是偏窄的腰身，最后没入系在腰间的浴巾边缘，只留下由一条不甚清晰的水痕。  
“…我不知道，”史森明突然开口，喻文波意外地发现他沉下声的嗓音带着独特的磁性，“我并不反感，只是你清楚自己在做什么吗，喻文波？”  
难得听到史森明郑重其事地叫自己的名字，喻文波觉得耳根有些发痒：“知道啊，我想要你。”唇齿落在柔软的后颈处啃咬，伴随眼前人越发急促的呼吸，喻文波沿着几乎干涸的水痕吻舐史森明一节一节凸起的脊椎，常年不见光的苍白肌肤留下一串清晰的红痕，如同打翻的胭脂抹在洁白的丝帛上，让人犹生一种玷污圣洁的罪恶快感。唯一的美中不足大抵就是两侧的膏药贴，如同汉白玉上细密的裂纹瑕疵，却又给人带来一种奇妙的真实感——喻文波觉得自己快要发狂。  
后腰似乎是史森明的敏感位置，喻文波双手卡着史森明窄小的腰肢轻轻撕咬腰椎凹陷处的嫩肉，明显察觉到身下人瞬间绷紧的肌肉，他忍不住笑出声，温热的气息喷洒在浅沟里，被敏感扰得几乎麻了半边身子的史森明终于忍不住回头拍了喻文波一巴掌，带着几分虚张声势怼道：“狗比，你烦不烦？”  
喻文波笑着搂住史森明往后一带，两个人倒在床上，史森明拧着眉调整了一下自己的姿势，酒店过于柔软的床对于他原本就有伤的腰椎很不友好。喻文波也注意到这一点，他小心翼翼地揉了揉史森明的腰侧想要舒缓一下酸痛，史森明却被他按到了痒痒肉，没绷住直接笑了出来：“噗别…”他笑得直抖，弯成月牙的双眼亮得出奇，喻文波被他闹得没脾气，用手撑起身子居高临下地看着他，无可奈何地叹气道：“爸爸觉得你比较烦。”  
好不容易酝酿出的一点情绪都在熟悉的笑声中打散，喻文波有些挫败地将头埋在史森明的颈窝处，泄愤地用犬牙磨了磨娇嫩的肌肤，史森明受不了敏感处的碰触，下意识地卡住喻文波的脖颈阻止他的动作：“…嘶，狗比你真属狗的？”  
喻文波抬起头看他，薄唇微抿像是小狼狗耷拉着脑袋，史森明也仰头看着他，终于笑眯眯地搂紧他：“好啦，让你来就是了。”声音里还带着些许的得意和宠溺，像是得了便宜的小猫露出软糯的嗓音，甜腻腻地勾在喻文波耳边，喻文波终于忍不住俯身亲吻史森明柔软的嘴唇。  
空气中都散发着甜腻的气息，混着少年人青涩的味道，喻文波的亲吻并没有什么技术，他只是单纯的吮吸侵略，蛮横地想要占领温热口腔的每一寸内里，唇舌相交间水声靡靡，喻文波听见身下人的鼻息声变得断断续续，偶尔伴着一两声软软的哼腔，但他不愿停下。他知道史森明不会拒绝，每一次都是这样，不管是什么事情，史森明都会笑着接受，因为是他，史森明从来都学不会拒绝——RNG众人眼中的皮出天际的小霸王在喻文波面前乖巧得不像话，而喻文波自己也在史森明的放纵中越发沉沦，从此一发不可收拾。

苍白的肌肤衬出浅浅的粉色，喻文波有些粗鲁地扯开润滑液的盖子，修长的手指裹着透明粘稠的液体，迫不及待地挤进臀缝间柔软的穴口。食指探入穴口的瞬间，史森明猛地收紧抓着喻文波臂膀的手，手背上暴起的青筋清晰可见，被侵犯隐秘的陌生和恐惧让他有些不安，喻文波手上的动作迟缓了些，细碎的吻温柔地安抚史森明紧张绷起的身体。  
完全融化的粘液顺着指缝低落在酡红的肌肤间，顺着细密的纹理渗进大腿内侧绷紧的三角凹槽，宛若新酿好的琼浆玉液带着亮闪闪的水光。食指深入触到了敏感的凸起，欢愉的电流顺着尾椎蹿进脑髓，让史森明骤然酥麻地软了身体。  
前列腺的刺激是最好的助兴剂，喻文波几乎是无师自通地碾磨那处凸起，手指微曲撑开生涩温湿的通道，史森明甚至可以清晰地感触到修长手指分明的骨节。粘液被周遭的穴肉吞吐，随着手指的进出挤出咕噜的声响，史森明窘迫地想要捂住脸，然而压抑不住的快感急促地逼迫他无处躲藏的理智，第二根手指也挤了进来，翻倍的欢愉逼得他死命咬紧后槽牙才忍住几乎脱口而出的喘息，然而大腿内侧明显的战栗颤抖却再无法掩饰。  
喻文波吮吸着撬开史森明的牙关，呼唤他名字的嗓音都裹上了浓郁的水声，如同勾魂的魔咒蛊惑人心，史森明回应似的溢出几声黏糊糊的鼻音，喻文波觉得耳边烟花炸得头顶发麻，急不可耐地抽出手指。  
汗津津的年轻身体紧紧地拥在一起，喻文波一寸一寸艰难而鲁莽地拓开青涩的通道，情欲融进汗液落了满身，史森明的双眉因无可避免的疼痛不自觉地拧紧，接踵而至的快感很快冲刷掉那些撕裂感，两个人好似被蚀骨的毒药迷了眼，所有的感官都集中唯一的相连处，肌肤互相挤压缠绵，不断挤出的润滑液如同交情至深分泌出的汁液滴滴答答落在床单上，浸出小块湿漉漉的水痕。  
生涩的一切缓慢而浓郁，史森明绷紧的腰身勾出清晰地骨骼又很快地塌了下去，喻文波的手指插入他的指缝间握紧，骨节因过度的用力而泛着明亮的白色。本能驱动着年轻的酮体大开大合地进入，大脑仿佛被一键格盘的史森明半眯着眼短促的喘息，泛红的眼尾氲出朦胧的雾气，尾音更是带着几欲崩溃的哭腔。  
鼻腔间的甜腻撩得二人神魂颠倒，高潮的瞬间史森明一口咬着喻文波的颈窝发泄了出来，喻文波也心满意足地射了出来，他低头看着史森明向来讨人喜欢的乖巧眉眼，如今铺在上面的情欲和快感都只为了他一个人——喻文波恋恋不舍地亲吻下去，迷离间，史森明温柔地回应他。  
——如同他们第一次在一起时，隐晦羞涩的亲密。

情不知所起一往情深。  
他是他的业障，也是他的佛偈。

他们属于彼此。  
不论过去、不问将来。  
大道三千，我与你一同往矣。


End file.
